My Lullaby
by XxxEarlCielPhantomhivexxX
Summary: Rewrite Mimi is struggling after entering the "real world" but does she still have time for a little romance?


**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own digimon….

This is a request from Aaron R. King and my first Michi fic

Hope you guys like it^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mimi's POV

I sighed as I looked at the notebook on my desk, opened mockingly on the drawing I've been slaving over for the past hour. My boss demanded the new design to be done by next week and I just couldn't get it right! If I mess this project up, my whole career would be ruined!

~*~Flashback last week~*~

"_Hey Mimi!" my coworkers greeted as I walked in._

"_Hi, Samantha, did you finish your design last night?"_

"_Yeah I just got it finished at like, 2 am but I never would've done it without you." The blue haired stylist thanked me._

"_Oh it's no problem, what are friends for?" I said as I turned around. Mr. Tanaka, my boss, was standing right behind me and looked grave and conflicted. His lips were tightly pressed together and showed all the wrinkles in his face that came with old age, his hair was streaked with more silver than I had originally thought he had_

"_Mimi, come here for a second." The man said, motioning me into his office._

_I entered the clean white room and sat on the black metal chair, watching as he paced back and forth behind his desk before settling down on his thick leather chair. It towered over the short man but somehow made him look very important in the lush chair. I suddenly felt very insignificant in my own small chair. Mr. Tanaka clasped his hands together and leaned forward, a large sigh escaping him and deepened the crease between his eyebrows. I felt a chill go up my spine, I haven't been in this company for long but I knew how hard the competition was here. I knew what I was getting myself into when I entered the fashion world. But I couldn't bear it if I got fired, fashion is my whole life, and this is the job that I was striving for since I was a little girl with the cowboy hat. Not to mention just being out of college and getting an apartment isn't cheap._

"_Mr. Tanaka… is there something wrong?" I questioned, bewildered "am I… am I fired?"_

_He snapped out of it and seemed surprised by that and let out a laugh._

"_No Mimi, you are very talented, why would I fire you?"_

_Relived, I asked the question that was on my mind since the second I walked in._

"_Then why did you call me?" _

_He let out a tired sigh and leaned back on his big, black, leather chair and opened his mouth to answer._

"_Mimi, you are gifted young lady and I hate to do this to you, but I have a request."_

_He went silent and I nodded my head, urging him to go on._

"_Well, there's a huge company that wants us to design their new singer's outfit for the upcoming concert and I think you would be perfect for the job."_

_I relaxed considerably, if it was just designing a costume, I could do it in my sleep._

"_Why are you so worried Mr. Tanaka? I thought it was something serious." I laughed but it died out when I saw he wasn't laughing with me. _

"_Mimi, you know how those big companies work, if the crowd doesn't like it, it'll get out that you designed the outfit and your career is over. And if I refuse they would expose us of thinking that we're too good for them and our business is done for._ _I know not to mess with things like that but I can't avoid a direct order"_

_He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and looked at me in the eye._

"_Whatever you do, you need to make this perfect."_

_~*~_End of Flashback~*~

He gave me a video of all the dance steps of the song she would be performing so I would get an idea of what kind of outfit I needed to make. She was very pretty, flowing blonde hair with a beautiful visage and a wonderful voice singing with her heart.

Figuring out what type of outfit she would wear was the easy part. The hard part comes to the design. For special orders I make clothes to fit the person's personality, but just from videos I can't get a grasp of her characteristics well and I know I need to give this design everything I have. After all, if this goes well I might get a raise!

Yay!

While daydreaming about all the new outfits I could buy with the extra money, my phone suddenly vibrated off the table and crashed to the unforgiving floor below. My hands flew to pick up the phone slowly inspecting the screen and case for any cracks.

Whew, nothing. Not even a scratch

I noticed the notification that almost killed my phone and saw that it was Sora texting me.

'Hey, I got nothing to do today.  
Wanna hang out at the park?'

I replied yes and rushed to get everything I needed including my hair pins, blush, lip stick, lip gloss, a small brush, hand held mirror, couple of hair ties, and perfume. Just some things that I might need.

The sun was a welcome from the hours of sitting in front of my desk, in the dark, clueless to what I was going to do. I had to stand still for a few seconds, blinded by the natural light until I could move again. I sat down at a park bench where we always meet to hang out and let the warm glow surround me warming me all the way down to my chilled toes, so relaxing.

My phone vibrated again, startling me.

'Sorry, Matt just called for a surprise date  
I'll make it up to you soon  
but isn't he so sweet!?'

My face turned into a small frown, we haven't got together in months. In fact I haven't even _seen _any of the gang for weeks. Since the older digidestined left college, we've been so busy with our new jobs and trying to make a living.

It's scary really, I haven't even thought about how I was going to live after college. It always felt like my parents would be providing for me all the time and college had seemed so far away and POOF! Suddenly you have to find a job and live all alone. I had to learn to save money for groceries and bills and taxes, something they never covered in school (yeah, learning calculus is more important than paying taxes thanks a lot education system). Other than wanting to be a fashion designer, I had no thoughts about my future and devoted all my studies to the subject even though there was only a small chance I would make it, not many people could go into big businesses like I somehow managed. But now, if I messed this project up, I would be done for.

A dark shadow came over as someone stood in front of the sun, blocking its rays.

"Wow Mimi, I haven't seen you in such a long time, man you look horrible." The figure spoke and I recognized the voice the second I heard it.

"Tai!" I cried out happily and hugged him fully. "You know it's rude to tell a lady that's she looks horrible. What happened to you? You look like you've been run over by a train."

It was true; his hair, which always got him sitting in the back of the classroom, was messier than ever with leaves and an occasional twig in the mix. His clothes were covered with mud and grass stains from the years of soccer, and he sported bandages on every limb. Typical, I heard he got a job as a soccer coach and by the looks of it, he's still just playing around all day.

"Who's the rude one?" he joked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to meet up with Sora but she had to cancel for a date with Matt." Oops…

Did I just say that out loud? Sora and Tai's relationship has been a bit rocky after she chose Matt over him. Since then, he's been picking up all the girls that didn't have a chance before when he had a crush Sora.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…."

"It's okay, I'm over it." He protested before I could properly apologize and his face broke out in a huge grin, like he just thought of something great to do.

"But…."

"Hey, you know what, since we haven't seen each other in such a long time, why don't we catch a movie?"

It came out of the blue and so random, that it took me a while to process the information.

"Wha-"

"I said, do, you, want, to, go, see, a, movie?" he said, pausing after every word.

"Uh- sure." I accepted, after all I had nothing I had to do but work on the design again.

0o0o0o0o0

The movie was nice, a regular old horror film with the couple ending up to be the last survivors. Actually, I don't think that Tai really wanted to watch it but to just criticize the horrible special effects

"And remember that one scene when his arm fell off? That was so fake." Tai laughed, trying to hold his large soda one hand while trying to shove the rest of the popcorn down his throat.

I nodded my head and shrugged, mind preoccupied with work again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly stopping.

"What do you mean?"

"Mimi, I know you too well, you didn't even pay attention to the whole movie. Fess up." He sat down on a bench, crossing his arms as best as he could without spilling his coke.

I laughed and sat down next to him while he twisted my way and gave me all his attention.

"It's just that…well, I have a humungous project and it's due tomorrow and I have no idea what to do!"

He looked at me confused and I had to explain what had happened last week

"Well…I don't know all that much about fashion, but I could come over and help you. You know, if there is anything I could help with." He said.

I knew that Tai would distract me more than help me, but for some reason, I said sure.


End file.
